Destinos Inciertos
by Roshi Matsumoto
Summary: Eran riesgos que debían tomar. No podían dejar que las cosas se complicaran. Aun si morían en el intento, era su trabajo. La seguridad de la Ciudad estaba en sus manos, y para ello, debían reunir al mejor equipo. -Colaboración con SetsukaSachiko25- [Cupos Disponibles]


Roshi: Hola a todos, soy nuevamente yo, Roshi XD. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Kyo: Se nota que sí –Gota estilo anime- Bueno, ahora deja a un lado las excusas, después tendrás tiempo para el reencuentro.

Roshi: Bien, esta es una nueva historia que se me ha ocurrido, la cual se aparta un poco de la temática del futbol y pues…creo que ni yo mismo se explicar el tema central.

Kyo: Ya no hagas más spoilers –Arquea la ceja- Roshi

Roshi: Les dejamos por aquí el disclaimer y el prólogo.

" _Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, es propiedad de Level-5. No me pertenece el Oc. De SetsukaSachiko25. Solo es de mi propiedad mis OC."_

Nombre del fic: **Destinos Inciertos**

Género: **Misterio/Suspenso/Drama/Romance**

Summary: **"Eran riesgos que debían tomar. No podían dejar que las cosas se complicaran. Aun si morían en el intento, era su trabajo. La seguridad de la Ciudad estaba en sus manos, y para ello, debían reunir al mejor equipo"**

Autores: **Roshi Matsumoto y SetsukaSachiko25**

Prólogo: " **Primera Impresión"**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Era una noche sumergida en la fría oscuridad, en la cual, resonaban los pasos de un joven. Las calles eran iluminadas por faroles solamente y las tiendas lucían cerradas. Sus ojos observaban cuidadosamente a su alrededor, pues debía estar alerta. Desde hace varios meses, la ciudad se encontraba aterrorizada por los espantosos crímenes cometidos. La ciudad ya no era segura, ahora era peligrosa en su totalidad por lo que se debía tener bastante cautela. Una ráfaga de viento helado lo hizo titiritar, aparte de hacerlo mirar el cielo, el cual se encontraba nublado totalmente, dando la impresión de que podría llover en cualquier instante. El joven llego por fin a casa, cosa que lo alivio bastante pues después de un largo día de trabajo, necesitaba descansar. Giro con cuidado el picaporte de la puerta y entro para cerrar la misma, tras de sí. Encendió la luz y el televisor, para informarse un poco y enterarse de lo que había ocurrido a lo largo del día. El joven en cuestión era de cabellos castaños con un estilo formal, sus ojos eran ambarinos con un pequeño destello, su piel era de un tono entre bronceado y canela mientras que su estatura era normal. Su nombre era Emmanuel Jansen, uno de los trabajadores y mano derecha, si así podría llamársele, del detective del lado sur de la ciudad Inazuma: Aris Boer. A sus 25 años de edad, era la persona en quien el detective Boer, podía confiar, incluso hasta la protección de su hija: Denise Boer, con la cual, era muy amigo. Un ruido lo saco de pensamientos, haciéndolo girar a las escaleras. Observo a una joven de cabellos negros azulados rizados hasta los hombros con un delicado flequillo liso, de ojos azulados tan oscuros que daban parecido con el azabache, de piel entre clara y vainilla junto a una estatura normal de pie, con un gesto de disgusto. Su nombre era Jacqueline Jansen, trabajadora del departamento policiaco que dirigía el detective del lado norte de la ciudad Inazuma: Corey Groot. A sus 23 años de edad, ella era una de las novatas o principiantes en el asunto pero eso no le impedía ser de gran ayuda a su hermano, en casos que no podía descifrar solo:

-Llegas tarde Emmanuel…-Dijo Jacqueline bajando las escaleras y el joven rio de manera nerviosa-Hermano, ya te he dicho…Que seas el mayor, no te da el derecho de llegar a la hora que quieras.

-Lo sé, hermana pero debes comprender que no llego a estas horas, porque yo quiera.-Se excusó el joven de ojos ambarinos.

-Vamos Emmanuel, el departamento del detective Boer, queda solo a 4 cuadras.-Dijo Jacqueline con las manos en las caderas frente a su hermano-En cambio yo, tengo que viajar diariamente para llegar con Groot. Cuando entenderás que a estas horas, ya no es seguro divagar, sabes que…Tengo miedo de que algo pueda pasarte.

-Tranquila hermanita, no me sucederá nada-Respondió el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa mientras revolvía los cabellos de su hermana-Se cómo defenderme y que hacer en caso de una emergencia. Yo creo que las cosas, deberían ser al revés…Yo soy el que se debe de preocupar por que algo pueda pasarte.

-Yo me puedo cuidar sola.-Dijo Jacqueline inflando sus mejillas como si de una niña pequeña se tratase-No creas que por ser novata, no puedo hacerlo.

-Está bien, pero aun así.-Contestó Emmanuel con una pequeña risa que contagio a Jacqueline-Ven, vamos a cenar.

-Bueno, pero…Ni creas que te has salvado.-Respondió Jacqueline caminando a la cocina-Hoy te toca lavar los trastos a ti.

-Sí, hermana.-Dijo Emmanuel bajando la cabeza como un niño que ha recibido una regañina.

Jacqueline río por aquella reacción de parte de su hermano mayor. Al parecer, las cosas no habían cambiado a pesar de lo que habían tenido que pasar. La muerte de sus padres, no había sido fácil pero lo habían logrado pasar y eso era lo que importaba. En otro lugar de la ciudad, una joven bajaba de un tren recién llegado de la ciudad de Shinjuku. Observo cuidadosamente para tomar sus maletas y reanudar el paso. Al salir de la estación, tomo el transporte que la llevaría su destino. "No será fácil, trabajar en esta ciudad pero…veamos que tanto puedo desarrollar mi capacidad", se dijo a sí misma la joven. Llego por fin a su destino, un departamento sencillo pero a la vez, elegante. El chofer bajo sus maletas y ella, le pago por haberle traído hasta su ahora nueva residencia. Entro sin ninguna preocupación y encendió las luces del lugar. Dejo su abrigo en el sofá mientras se soltaba su cabello y comenzaba a desempacar. Aquella joven era de cabello negro tan oscuro como el azabache en conjunto con dos mechones blancos que siempre caían en sus hombros, su piel era de un tono claro, de ojos oscuros que encerraban una engañosa personalidad junto a una estatura normal. Su nombre: Hanne Ilic.

-Estoy lista para comenzar mi trabajo.-Dijo Hanne sacando de una maleta, una computadora-¿Quién es mi objetivo?

-¿Tan pronto y ya comenzando a trabajar?-Pregunto una voz, que hizo que la joven abriera los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Cómo entraste?-Respondió la joven de ojos negros dispuesta a defenderse- Y aún más importante… ¿Quién eres?

-Realmente, eres corta de memoria, ¿eh?-Contesto aquella voz saliendo ante ella, con una mano tras su cabeza-Hanne.

-Genial…Eres tú, Caleb.-Exclamo la joven recobrando la postura mientras rodaba los ojos y seguía tecleando en la computadora- No vuelvas a hacerlo, pudo haberte ido mal.

El joven sonrió burlonamente ante aquellas palabras provenientes de la chica, mientras ella solamente se dedicaba a buscar información. Aquel muchacho era de cabellos marrones en conjunto con mechones blancos, de ojos azules verdosos llenos de orgullo y altanería, dejando en claro que no se andaba con rodeos e iba al grano cuando se le daba la gana, de piel clara y estatura normal. Su nombre era Caleb Stonewall, uno de los mejores elementos que tenía el detective del lado oeste de la ciudad Inazuma: Casper Lukic. El muchacho se sentó a su lado mirando con curiosidad la información que la pelinegra tenía en su poder. Dejó escapar una carcajada para que la joven le mirara mal mientras el muchacho se levantaba de su lugar:

-Por cierto, Ilic, ¿Te dijo ya Lukic que serás mi compañera?-Pregunto Caleb y la pelinegra abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Qué Lukic dijo que cosa?-Exclamo Hanne fulminando con la mirada al chico de ojos color jade- No puede hacerlo.

-Trabajas en la parte oeste así que…son sus reglas.-Dijo Caleb para caminar hacia la salida- Procura estar lista mañana, no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo, solo por una novata.

-¿A quién le llamas novata? Stonewall.-Contesto la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido, dando a entender que estaba más molesta que nada.

-Te enviare un mensaje en cuanto venga para acá. Descansa novata.-Finalizo el chico y salió del departamento.

La pelinegra apretó los puños molesta, pues ni siquiera se le había consultado ni preguntado algo acerca de su compañero de trabajo. Cerró de un golpe el aparato mientras se acercaba a la ventana con algo de frustración, pero para embozar después una suave sonrisa burlona. Quizás, trabajar con Caleb no sería tan malo después de todo.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kyo: Bueno, eso ha sido nuestro prólogo. Tal como mi oni-chan dijo, se aparta un poco de la temática del fútbol.

Roshi: Se centra más en un tema de detectives, policías, como ustedes verán.

Kyo: Les dejaremos a continuación la ficha

Roshi: Para quienes quieran unirse

*Nombre [Europeo preferiblemente]

*Género [Femenino o Masculino]

*Edad [23-24-25-26 años]

*Apariencia [Lo mejor detallada que se pueda]

*Personalidad [Lo más detallada que se pueda]

*Lugar de trabajo [Norte/Sur/Este/Oeste]

*Status [Un pequeño resumen de cómo es su vida hasta que llega a trabajar en el lugar que hayan escogido]

*Familia

*Pareja [Pueden o no tener. Pueden Canon o pueden ser OC.]

*Extras [Alguna cosa que quieran agregar]

Roshi: Cabe decir que aún no definimos para el lado Este quien estar a cargo. Así que decidimos poner a un OC, independientemente que sea chico o chica

Kyo: Mi hermano elegirá a fin de cuentas por la complejidad de su ficha.

Roshi: Sin más, nos despedimos. Puede que haga un remake de mi fic anterior "Internacional Football Challenge" y me vean más seguido por aquí después de un largo tiempo.

Ambos: ¡Matta ne!


End file.
